Wireless communication becomes increasingly widespread in places such as office buildings and private homes. While the signal for wireless communication is often proportionate with the requirements, there will be situations where the signal for wireless communication is limited or otherwise disrupted.
Various devices have been presented in the prior art that seek to solve this problem. Such a device is for instance found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,808. Here, there is provided a wireless light socket device that extends the signal to more remote places of office buildings or homes.
One of the problems with the wireless light socket devices in the prior art, however, is that they are large in size and too bulky to work properly with existing light sockets and lamps. The large construction may for instance be a problem for proper mounting due to limited space or physical interactions between the wireless devices and the light sockets or lamps.
In addition, it is apparent that wireless functionality for the light socket adapters in the prior art would be a challenge to encompass in a relatively small light socket adapter. This may partly be due to the number of components required in a light socket adapter with wireless functionality, and partly be due to the required size of the circuit board holding these components.
Particularly, it is apparent from the prior art that it would be a challenge to including internal ambient sensoring means in wireless light socket adapters with a relatively small size that monitors conditions outside the light socket adapter.
Hence, another problem with the wireless light socket devices in the prior art is that they would require enough internal volume to work with extended wireless functionality.
Furthermore, even without wireless functionality, one of the problems in the prior art light socket adapters is to properly include internal ambient sensoring means that monitors conditions outside the light socket adapter.